


A Thin Line Between Pretty & Petty

by Abbyromana



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: Never take on a bet to flirt, if you aren't ready to face the consequences, whether good or bad.





	1. Upping the Ante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livierambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livierambles/gifts).



> This was written for a Batfamily Christmas challenge. I hope she'll like it.
> 
> She requested...  
> Charity galas can be boring, so why not turn it into a competition? Dick and Kate try to find out which of them can score the most guys -- yes, you heard right. Guys. Alfred is not amused. (Dick's sexuality is up to you but he should have no prior experience with men)

“What did you say?” Dick Grayson squeaked out.

The teen’s voice broke more than usual. His face felt aflame as his mouth grew dry. He could tell he must look a ridiculous sight. The tall, red head’s expression confirmed as much.

“Oh, come now, Grayson.” In her deep blue evening gown, she looked even taller than when he saw her at school. There was a wily twinkle to her teal colored eyes. “I’ve heard you’re always up for a challenge. A regular dare-devil, or so I’ve been told.”

Dick wanted to respond. Even more, he wanted to wipe that smirk off her face with one of his patented Robin witticisms, but couldn’t. Only a single thought ran ramped through his head:

_What is it with red heads?_

True, he only really knew two red heads so far in his life. The one currently towering over him was a newer introduction. Dick first met her on last year’s class photo day. She’d winked at him as a classmate flirted with a friend of hers. Then, she promptly messed with his perfectly combed hair. He was sure she meant it to torment – upper classman picking on a lower classman. Yet, he’d immediately fallen head over heels at the contact and attention from her. Even though, he got detention the next day for his uncombed hair in the class photo.

Her name was Katherine or Kate, or Kathy, if she liked you. She was a Kane, one of the best families in Gotham City. Few dared to pick on her, certainly no guys. They were all too busy trying to chat her up. She was among top of her junior class in grades, one of the best sprinters on the school track team, and she had two black belts, according to the rumors.

One thing her family were known for was its competitive streak. They particularly loved playing games against others. And that’s what he got himself into.

“So, let’s see who can score the most. Do we have a bet, Grayson?”

***

Kate knew she shouldn’t be teasing the flustered teen. Neither her uncle nor father would have approved. She was supposed to act like a lady – whatever that meant – and be polite to all guests at the auction. She was representing the Kane Family.

But this “Win a Date with a Bachelor” event was unbelievably boring and drawn out over the entire evening. None of her school friends were even here. She only sort of got a long with the family friends.

On top of that, she was expected to bid on a bachelor or two. She felt a bit more than uncomfortable with all the pressure placed upon her. Her uncle, and to some extent her father, were expecting her to be social and actually to win a date with a rich, prospective bachelor here. In her uncle’s words, she was to be in the inroads to making new connections for her family through a possible future husband.

The thought turned her stomach into knots.

For now, she put off meeting any bachelors. Instead, she made due with coxing Bruce Wayne’s ward into a game. She wanted to see just how brave and daring he could be.

The teen’s mouth had closed since she repeated her question. His lips were working away as his brow furrowed. He appeared to be thinking it over. “And… and when you say scoring, you mean we just have to… flirt, right?”

A small thrill of joy raced up her spine. She couldn’t believe he was actually thinking about it. Too few of her classmates, even among her friends, were up to her challenges.

She quickly tried to squash the obvious happiness on her face. No reason to risk scaring him off. In fact, she wanted to trick him into committing to the game.

Drawing in a breath, she gently brushed back a few strands of red hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. “Well, I suppose I should make it easier for you, since scoring outside of flirting wouldn’t be easy for a _thirteen year old_.” She made sure to emphasis the age.

“Fourteen!” Dick angrily corrected her. “And I’m not a kid!”

She pretended not to hear him and went on. “And we don’t want to do anything illegal, so we need ground rules. All good games do.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Flirt only, should definitely be one. Another rule is a way to prove our success, so…” She paused for a moment. Tilting her head to the side, she ran over a few possible ways to prove his or her success, something that may or may not be easy for the teen.

“How about phone numbers?” Dick offered up.

Kate gave him a questioning look.

Dick twisted his lips as he gave a shrug. “Well, I’ve always seen Bruce getting women’s phone numbers when he’s been successful with flirting.”

Kate cringed. It was a simple way of doing it. She had thought of it is herself, but there was a concern. “What’s going to stop you from cheating?”

Dick’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?” Clearly, he hadn’t even considered that. Good for him, if he was being genuine.

Kate gave him a pointed look. “How do I know you won’t just get a lot of phone numbers by just saying they’re for Bruce Wayne? Nearly anyone here would love being on the speed dial of Gotham’s Favorite Son. It’s like a magic key!”

Dick stammered for a moment. “Well… well, I suppose I could, but… but…” As his hands clenched into fists, he gave his own glare. “But the same could be said for you. Being a Kane and all!”

“I wouldn’t!”

“Neither would I!”

Kate bit her lower lip as he scrutinized Dick. She really had no grounds to think Dick would cheat. Everyone spoke quite well about him. Still, what if he was doing really badly and he was just tempted?

“Okay,” she said simply. Her mind tried to come up with some way to even the playing field. That’s when a devious idea popped into her head. “But, we need to make it truly challenging then.” She paused long enough to make sure Dick was looking squarely her. “Men only.”

“Men?” Dick sounded more than a bit confused.

“Rule number 3. We only flirt with men!”

Dick’s mouth just fell open. “We flirt with men? Both of us?”

“Yes,” she confirmed. “Both of us.”

From the way he cringed, she knew she had pushed him into a corner. Most guys she knew would have backed down at this point. Kate hoped Dick was daring enough to rise to the challenge. She didn’t have long to wait.

 Straightening his shoulders, Dick tilted his head upwards to match her serious expression. “Rule number four then. Auction bachelors only.”

Despite herself, Kate flinched. Flirting with the bachelors was the last thing she wanted to do. It was her whole reason for this game in the first place. And here she was, being pushed to do it any way. But, Kate never backed down from a challenge.

Biting her lower lip, she hissed out, “Fine.”

“Good.” Dick’s voice sounded as he was forcing it lower pitched.

Kate took the initiative, stepped even closer. She wanted to really tower over the teen. “Meet you back here when the bidding starts with my phone numbers.”

Without waiting for his response, Kate turned on her heel marched out into the waves of people.

 

_To be continued..._


	2. So you want to flirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If flirting was easy, everyone would do it?

Maybe it had only been a few minutes. Maybe it had been an hour. Dick wasn’t sure how long ago he left Kate. He was too busy going over his mixed thoughts on the game. He had to prove he could best Katherine Kane, even if he didn’t feel like he could right now.

A challenge to flirt was not the worst thing he’d done in his life nor the scariest. At the age of seven, his best friend dared him to climb on to a tight rope without a safety net, while blind-folded. Just last year, an upper classman dared him to swipe a trophy from the office of Gotham Academy’s principle and return it a few days later, all without being seen. Then, there was last week. He had to distract a skilled sharp shooter who had Batman pinned down in a confined space.

No, flirting wasn’t bad in comparison.

The problem was him. Despite always trying to appear confident and in control around his classmates, he got easily flustered. More often than not, he quite often found himself falling over his own tongue and making an utter fool of himself. He was no Bruce Wayne when it came to flirting.

Dick’s shoulder sagged slightly. A sigh fell from his lips.

He actually started to reconsider playing this whole game. Then, he spotted a familiar, towering form in a crowded group near the auction stage. It was Bruce.

Bruce Wayne looked relaxed with a broad smile on his face. He encircled an arm around one woman as another two leaned in close to him. He must have said something funny, because a second later they were all laughing. He made flirting look so easy, and he was doing it with three different people at once.

“How does he do it?” Dick absent-mindedly asked out loud.

“Who does what?” A warm voice purred behind him.

Dick jumped as slender hand came to rest on his shoulder. On instinct, he pulled away and turned around. There stood Selina Kyle. Her long dark hair cascaded over her shoulders in waves, but they did not hide the wicked twinkle in her eyes.

His Robin instincts kicked in. He fell into a defensive stance. His mind began to run over all the necessary strategies to take out Catwoman. Only when he saw the surprised look on her face did he realize the actual situation.

Selina was not dressed as Catwoman. She was in a sleek, black dress, so she probably wasn’t out on the prowl. Also, she had no clue of his or Bruce’s secret identity, so she would have no reason to come after either of them.

Dick quickly apologized as he forced himself to relax. He was just the teen ward of Bruce Wayne tonight. She was just a woman at a party. “Sorry. Bit jumpy, Miss Kyle”

“I can see that,” she warmly purred, giving him a once over look. “Now, what would Bruce Wayne’s little ward be pondering, hmm?” She ran a long, well-manicured finger down Dick’s left cheek. The gesture made Dick shiver nervously. He had previously experienced this gesture from her but with metallic, cat-like claws.

Her gaze lifted from him for a moment, to look past him. “And about who?” Dick swore he also saw a small blush color her pale cheeks.

The moment stretched to two, and then five.

Maybe out of discomfort more than curiosity, Dick honestly blurted out, “Flirting.”

When her gaze snapped back to him, her eyes were wide. He thought for sure, she was analyzing him as much as his words. One of her slender eyebrows raised in question.

Dick stammered to elaborate. “With me. With men. I mean, with both. Two people. Between men… and women. Man and woman.”

Slowly, Selina took a step back. Dick swore he saw a hint of humor in her expression. “Flirting. My you are growing up. And I suppose you’re trying to take tips from the Billionaire Playboy, right?”

Done stammering in front of Selina, he just agreed with her. “Yeah. He makes it look natural, but how?”

“Confidence. He practically secrets it from every pore.” Selina replied simply. Then, she paused with a thoughtful expression in Bruce’s direction. “In the case of Bruce Wayne, his confidence comes from money and power.” A brief breath later, she added, “Mostly.”

Dick saw a renewed smile play over Selina’s whole face.

“But, I don’t have money like Bruce,” Dick stated, trying to draw her attention away from his mentor. It had become a force of habit around any of Gotham’s villains.

“No,” Selina agreed with a sigh. “Not all of us are lucky like that.” Her eyes returned to Dick. “But you are his ward. There’s confidence in your potential place of power. Potential inheritance one day.”

“I suppose,” Dick begrudgingly agreed. “But is that really all it takes to flirt? Confidence?”

“No,” Selina replied. “It’s simply a place to start from. When flirting with a woman, it’s easier if you extrude confidence. No matter how much you stammer or what you say wrong, she’s less likely to care.”

Her expression quickly changed to one as serious as the tone of her voice. “But really, Richard, it comes down to your approach – what you say and what you do. And your approach comes down to the woman.” She gestured towards Bruce, so Dick turned back to face his mentor. He felt her hands on his shoulders as she leaned down. “Take for instance the tall, stiffly standing blond with the tightly bound hair. The one on Bruce’s right. Her name is Bridget Willhouse. She’s self-made millionaire in home cleaning machines. She’s never married, but caters to homemakers and women seeking easier ways to clean their homes. Most men she stands that closely too are married with wives needing her products, but Bruce Wayne is not married. And yet, she’s drawn to him.”

Dick considered what Selina was saying. “Why?”

Selina tapped lightly against Dick’s head, much to his annoyance. “You must pay attention to Bruce and his approach to her.”

Dick did just that. He saw Bruce had turned away from the three women from before to face Miss Willhouse. He was talking to her more seriously than with the others. Still, he wore a friendly smile.

Selina continued. “See how Bruce chooses very specific words and topics with her than any other woman. He wants to make her feel equal and respected as a colleague. He’s probably even complimenting her. Something I bet Bridget rarely has gotten over all her years of struggle.”

Dick noticed Bruce gesture towards her, but his arm never went around her. Instead, he seemed to be gesturing amongst himself, Miss Willhouse, and a few other businessmen there.

The words of Selina echoed in his ear as she spoke on. “He doesn’t see her as some giggling girl needing support, but treats her as an equal businessman, like Ted Kord or Oliver Queen. Except…”

When Selina paused, Dick noticed a heated look wash over Bruce’s face as he talked to Miss Willhouse. His smile accented each word directed towards her. Even as another woman tried to grab his attention, Bruce kept exchanging these looks and words with Miss Willhouse.

“And see how she alone gets specific glances and private smiles. Just for her.”

Dick squinted. “Oh! I didn’t notice that before.”

A soft chuckle from Selina brought him back to her. “I have a good eye,” she explained, before going on. “No other bachelor has gotten even a small smile out of her. But look at how she openly blushes at Bruce’s bad jokes. She probably likes his openness and honesty, too.”

“Meaning,” Dick said analyzing all these details. “To be successful in flirting, you must compliment.”

“Sincerely compliment. And be respectful and honest, too. A girl wants to be made to feel special and admired by the person flirting. And if you can show you have interesting habits and are not without faults, it can bring an ease to expecting and experiencing one another’s company. The woman should be left happy and wanting to keep seeing you later.”

“And,” Dick asked, slowly turning to face Selina once more. He swallowed, and then released a breath he had been holding. “And for men… is it the same?”

Selina looked taken back slightly. She just blinked at him. “Why would you…?” She stopped short of finishing her sentence. Instead, a new, much warmer smile curved her lips. She slowly knelt down to Dick’s level. “No, men aren’t that different. They like to be made to feel special, too. Compliment honestly and respectfully. Show you know them, even if they don’t know themselves… just yet.” She lightly tapped Dick’s nose. “And you can build the foundation to a potentially long relationship.”

He blinked, feeling his face grow warm again.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have my own flirting to do,” Selina purred softly.

By the time, Dick had fully opened his eyes, Selina had left his side. He turned around. Selina had slipped in between Bridget and Bruce. She gave Bruce a long kiss on the lips, right before whispering something in his ear.

Whatever she said left Bruce blushing and Bridget glowering at the back of Selina’s head.

***

Kate stood alone in a group of Kane family friends. She silently took a sip of her drink as she listened to various uninteresting conversations about business and upcoming trips. Then, a former classmate who was on the arm of her finance asked about any bachelors she was planning on bidding on tonight.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Kate lied. “There’s just too many to choose from. I just don’t know what a girl like me should do.”

“Well,” pipped up Gregory Lancelot – a colleague of her uncle and part of a dating pair, “have you met my college friend Leonard yet? He’s one of the bachelors tonight”

“No?” Kate said hesitantly. She was still anxious about meeting any auction bachelors, but she also knew the game was on. It was only a matter of time.

Gregory’s girlfriend, Mabel Richmond, encircled Kate’s left arm and said in a hushed and happily squealing voice, “He’s a plastic surgeon with his own practice here in Gotham. Imagine a live in plastic surgeon. And he plays golf and collects unique birds, like a brown hawk, a… a puffin, and a…. oh, what’s the one again, Gregory darling? Oh yes, a Blue-footed Bobby.”

“That’s a booby, Mabel darling,” Gregory corrected. He rolled his eyes at his date, before smiling once more at Kate. “Wait, here I’ll get him.”

Mabel went on, “Oh, yeah, but Kathy, Leo’s amazing!”

Kate had to force herself to do a half grin in response. “Oh?”

“What’s your type, Kathy?” inquired Gwendolyn, an old friend and classmate. “Marcus here knows some more of the bachelors, if you’d like a few other options.

The tall, black man on her arm nodded in agreement.

“Oh, you know,” Kate replied with no real enthusiasm. She hadn’t really thought it, because she’d never seen the right guy for her. “I suppose, tall, dark… a little bit mysterious with a sense of… justice.”

A few of the couples giggled.

“What?” asked Kate with a furrowed her brow.

“You’re describing Batman, Katie dear,” Gwendolyn told her.

With an honest chuckle, Kate shook her head. “No way! I’d never date a vigilante. Certainly, never one wearing a mask. I mean, how hard would it be to kiss with a mask on?”

That seemed to set the whole group off in a fit of laughter. It only died down when Gregory returned with a tall, slender gentleman in a dark navy blue tux. He wore what could only be described as a perfect smile on a well chiseled face.

Kate managed a smile for the gentleman. Then, she reached out a hand as she introduced herself. “Hello! I’m Katherine Kane. You must be Leonard?”

In a rather, overly confident tone, the slender man answered, “Yes, I am.” Instead of shaking her hand, he took it and lifted it to his lips. “And the pleasure is all mine, Miss Kane. And may I say you are more beautiful than your picture in the social column.”

Kate’s eyes widened as her skinned grew cold at the spot he kissed. She had to force herself not to draw away from him too quickly. Rather, she tried to smile and start a conversation, since she did have a game to still win. “Thank you. You are too kind.”

She forced a giggle, pulling her hand out of his reach to cover her mouth. With a bit of disgust, she noticed a strong smell of alcohol on her hand now from his mouth. He hadn’t bothered to wipe it.

Yet, she didn’t want to waste an opportunity to get a number. Instead, she refocused herself. Brushing the stench off her hand with a brush to her hair, she leaned closer to Leonard. “So I hear you have a very interesting life, Leo?”

His face grew briefly serious as a scowl formed on his face. “Leonard. Don’t ever call me Leo, like I’m some kid.”

A cold sweat trickled down her spine as an uneasy quietness settled in. No one else said anything.

Kate cough. “Sorry. I… um… sorry.” She shifted uneasy as she quickly tried to correct. The first thing to come to mind. “I hear you love birds.”

His expression briefly softened. “Well, yes. Ornithology is one of my passions.” A bemused smile curved his lips. “Do you love birds, Miss Kane?”

“Sure,” Kate said with a bemused look. “Who doesn’t love boobies?”

If his last scowl looked cross, his current expression was done right irate and repulsed at her.

Kate tried to keep her smile as she chuckled to fill void. “Just kidding.”

No one said anything.

 

To Be Continued...


	3. Take the Good With the Bad

There was a nervous look in the older man’s eyes as he tugged on the gray lapels of his suit. Dick hoped it was a sign that he was being successful at flirting. Despite taking Selina’s advice, it had gone disastrous thus far. He did not want to be scolded for messing around or laughed at and called a “circus monkey”.

Coughing slightly, the man looked to two other gentleman near him for a second. “Not that I would want to suggest anything, but…” His gaze move slowly back in Dick’s direction. “Well, I’ve heard things from… well less reliable papers and… even though they are technically unreliable, you have got me wondering.”

“Oh?” Dick said with friendly but questioning tone. “And why is that?” He curved his lips in a pleasant manner. With one hand resting under his chin, he quirked his head to one side. “Go on.” Then, he raised an inquisitive eyebrow, inviting the gentleman with his full attention to speak further. It was an expression and posture Dick had seen Bruce use on more than a few women.

“Is it true that… um, well…?” He appeared to be struggling to get it out any further than his lips.

Dick chuckled as jovially as he could manage. After flirting with all these people, he was starting to feel drained. While he felt a bit less scared about flirting, he was tired of talking about topics that didn't interest him and with people he had nothing in common with. That's why he already promised himself to take a break after this one, if it produced a phone number. Since they had been talking for long than anyone else, Dick was hopeful.

“Are you really Bruce Wayne’s boy?” the man bluntly inquired.

The man’s question caught Dick off guard for a moment. He wasn't sure how to answer the man's question. “Well, I… Are you asking if I’m his ward?”

The man shook his head, even as the other two gentlemen chuckled. “No, no. Not what Bruce tells people in public and on legal documents, but what you and he really are… behind closed doors. Are you his bed boy? I mean, do you keep him warm at night when he mysteriously sends away those drunk debutantes he beds?”

For a moment, Dick had the sensation of being slapped across the face. The world around him started to spin. His eyes and mouth were wide. “No,” squeaked out passed his constricting throat.

Chuckling to himself, the mustached man in gray continued, “Sorry, if I caught you off guard, sonny, but you must admit, you’re behavior suggested that. And I mean, what teen hits up a grown man, if not aiming for…”

“No!” Dick said, even louder, cutting off the man.

The man looked taken back. “No need to yell, sonny. It was only a…” He reached a hand toward Dick.

For the first time in his life, Dick retracted from physical contact. He just wanted space, so Dick pulled out of reach. “Don’t touch me!”

A sudden silence fell over the area near the entrance to the hall.  He felt everyone’s eyes piercing him from all directions. He couldn’t move for a moment. His chest tightened and a coldness wrap around him. And yet, he kept hearing that man’s voice asking him those questions:

“Are you Bruce Wayne’s bed boy? Do you keep him warm at night?”

Taking uneasy steps, he found himself stumbling backwards into someone. That made Dick jump again. However, every time he did. He found himself bumping into someone else. Their voices grated against his ears. He even swore he heard them whisper harsh, hushed words about him.

Every muscle was locking up. He felt his legs about to give out on him.

Then, he heard a far more familiar, gravelly voice speak up, “Richard, are you all right?”

Turning sharply, Dick glanced at the tall form of Commissioner Gordon. He tried to meet the commissioner’s steady gaze, but he could already feel tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. Slowly, the stoic expression changed to one of concern. “Is everything okay?”

When Dick still did not respond, James Gordon addressed the mustached gentleman who suddenly looked a lot paler. “What is going on here, Mr. Cather? Are you bothering this boy?”

“What?” the mustached man responded. His voice jumped several octaves.  “No, no. Nothing like that Commissioner Gordon. I was… we are just talking. And… and…”

Dick did not wait around for the mustached man’s reply. Instead, he took off into the crowds. For a bit, Dick just wanted to lose himself in the masses. For once, he didn’t want to be in the spotlight.

***

Flirting with Leonard hadn’t gone so well for Kate. In hindsight, she probably shouldn’t have gone with an opening joke to lighten the mood. The uptight bird fanatic had been less than admirable for the rest of the conversation.

After an additional failure of attempting to explain her joke, which was another mistake all together, she excused herself and moved on to mingling on her own. It would be a fresh start. No restrictions and no audience to judge or interrupt.

Near the drinks table, Kate bumped into a sandy blond guy about her height.

“Sorry,” he apologized with a winching expression.

“I should be apologizing I cut in line,” Kate told him, placing a hand on his arm.

He chuckled. A small smile curved his lips. “No, I don’t think it’s so much a line as a first come first serve, if you know what I mean.”

Despite her past discomfort, Kate chuckled. As her gaze dipped, she noticed he had an auction bachelor name tag.

A bell went off in her head when she realized this was an opportunity. She might be able to begin her collection of phone numbers.

Drawing in a breath, she dared to press on the conversation. “You have much experience with that… uhhh” She paused, glancing down at his bachelor name tag. “Charles H.”

“Hamilton,” he filled in for her. “Charles Hamilton.” He offered his hand that wasn’t holding an empty cup. “And yeah, we have that a lot at Uni, at least in the cafeteria.”

She accepted his hand as he leaned in closer. “Oh, you’re a college student. That’s so cool!”

Charles’ smile grew. “Still, new too it. This is my first year. Been a ride. Nothing like Gotham Academy.” He cough as if clearly his throat. “Do you go to Gotham University?”

“No,” Kate put on her best putty expression, even flashing her eyelashes. “At least not yet. I got a little more than a year left at Gotham Academy. But maybe one day. Just need to decide between Gotham U and a few other places.”

As if he had a brilliant idea, he suggested. “Have you toured the GU campus yet?”

“No,” she replied simply. She recognized her answer might not encourage him to continue, so she decided to elaborate. “I just wish I knew someone who can show me more than just the classroom buildings. You know the best places to check out as well as dorm life.”

“I… I could do that!” Charles pipped up. “I mean, a few medical friends and I could, if you’d like.”

Smiling as warmly as she could, she leaned forward. “I’d love that. Can I get your phone number?”

“Sure!” he said with the excitement of a small child who’d been promised a ride on a pony. He started to pat down his pants pockets. “Rats! I think I left my business card in my coat. Stay right here! I’ll… I’ll be right back.” He quickly retreated into the crowds of people.

Sighing happily, Kate felt over the moon. She almost has her first phone number. “One down,” Kate stated with a smile.

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that is not complete as for the due date, but I'm just in the process of finalizing my editing on the last part(s). They will be up before Christmas.


	4. Take a Chance on...

The men’s restroom was relatively quiet. No one had entered it for a good ten minutes. Even then, no one had noticed Dick seated in the second to last, enclosed stall. 

He was glad to briefly be away from all the hall activities. No overhead music. No jovial voices. No pressure from an impending dare. No one calling him names.

For a short while, Dick had time to calm his racing thoughts and heart. It gave him a chance to reflect without the heat of the moment emotions clouding his judgment. He needed to understand why the man implied those things about Dick.

“There are rumors about Bruce and me out there,” Dick muttered to himself. “Probably a tabloid magazine making shit up, but… for how long? How long have some people thought Bruce was anything but a guardian to me? How could they? Bruce has always respected me and done what he thought was best for me, in his own way, especially so when in public. Sure, we don’t always agree on everything, especially of late, but he’s always…” As Dick’s gaze fell upon his clenched fists on his pants covered knees, he pondered Bruce in particular. “I wonder… does Bruce know about these rumors? He’s never mentioned them before. Neither has Alfred. Maybe they don’t. Or maybe they do. Maybe… Have they been protecting me from them?”

Dick’s mind ran over the last several years of his life, living with Alfred and Bruce. At least eight times came to mind, where an adult had walked up to a younger Dick Grayson when he had been out in public and started talking to him. Usually before the man could say more than a “Hello”, Bruce or Alfred would step between them, say something in a hushed voice, and then, usher Dick away.

“I had thought it odd,” Dick admitted to himself. “I guess I just assumed it had more to do with Bruce’s personal business at Wayne Enterprises, and they were protecting me, since Dick Grayson wasn’t supposed to know martial arts like Robin.” 

With some effort, Dick forced his hands to unclench. He took a deep breath as he decided he needed to find Bruce. That was the only way he could begin to answer his questions. Even though he knew it meant going back into the hall, Dick’s curiosity now outweighed his fear.

Despite that, he did find himself hesitating for a moment at the entrance into the hall. His gaze swept about, hoping not to spot the man in the gray suit or anyone else he recalled from earlier. Luckily, he saw none. Thus, Dick dared to move inside and towards the stage.

Near the foot of the stage, Dick spotted a familiar mixed crowd of people. Hoping Bruce might still be among them, his gaze skimmed the crowd. Various familiar faces filled the group, including Commission Gordon and Oliver Queen. Yet, he did not see Bruce anywhere. Feeling anxious, he widened his search for his mentor. That’s when his gaze became glued on someone he did not recognize.

For a few moments, Dick’s search for Bruce faded from his mind. His eyes widened. He just stared at a tall young auction bachelor. He looked to be about Kate’s age, except Dick was almost certain he did not go to Gotham Academy. In fact, Dick was sure he had never seen the young man from any other event, like he had with many other wealthy Gotham teens.

Letting his gaze sweep over the teen bachelor, Dick spotted an auction name tag. Unfortunately, he could not read it from here. Cursing his distance, Dick debated walking closer to the crowd.

That’s when he remembered his reason for coming back up here: Bruce. His thoughts turned back as his gaze shifted from the young bachelor. The problem was Bruce was nowhere to be seen. Dick had no idea where his mentor had gone. It frustrated him.

At the same time, Dick suddenly became aware that most of the hall was beginning to move toward the stage.  “I guess it’s almost time to start the auction.”

A small nagging voice, sounding awfully like Kate, reminded him of another concern that he’d forgotten. “No phone numbers yet.” A sigh fell from his lips but was cut short as his gaze fell upon the young bachelor again. “I wonder… if he’s younger… and I’m right and he’s not from Gotham… maybe, he won’t know about me. Maybe it might be easier?”

Dick couldn’t deny he was intrigued to flirt with the younger, unknown bachelor. It wouldn’t feel as awkward as with the much older bachelors. There was definitely less to worry about, especially if he did make a complete fool of himself.

Licking his lips, Dick carefully watched the younger bachelor as his own feet slowly stepped forward.

Unlike the rest of the bachelors, the young bachelor looked uncomfortable in his black and white tux. The top two buttons on the shirt were undone. Small trickles of sweat ran down the sides of his pale face, pooling at the neckline of his smoothed back hair. Speaking of his hair it was a fiery color. Not the same fiery as Kate Kane or Barbara Gordon, but uniquely the young bachelor’s color of light brown and red.

The young bachelor also seemed uninterested in anything going on with the party. His focus bounced between the drink in his hand and the room around him. He only took small sips. There was no way he even was aware of what or how much was in the glass. Dick did notice a sleek tech watch peek out from under his sleeve when he took a sip. Then, he’d glance around for a moment, almost as if he was assessing the packed room. Next, he’d sigh deeply. Finally, he took another sip of his drink and the whole series of movements would repeat.

Despite a small panicked voice in his head, Dick brought himself right up behind the young bachelor. His mind ran with all the way’s to start a conversation. At first, he thought about the watch. Dick loved messing around with new technology. He actually was reminded of one watch Bruce had got as a present from Oliver Queen and was gifted to Dick. Of course, that one got broken at school before Dick had even had a chance to figure it out how it worked.

Another possibility was to talk about the weather, which had been exceptionally warm. Yet, if the young bachelor wasn’t from here, he may not know or care. For all Dick knew from the man’s pale complexion, he might have just come from somewhere quite cold and not very sunny.

Alternatively, Dick did consider opening with asking the young bachelor questions, like where he was from. Dick was worried if that would be rude. If the young bachelor didn’t know Dick, why should he want to answer questions from him?  

When Dick finally put on his best Bruce-esque smile, he still hadn’t made up his mind. Instead, he decided to just see how the conversation went. “Hello! How…”

For a second, the young bachelor looked in Dick’s direction. “Hi.” He spoke curtly, interrupting Dick’s opening line. Then, he looked away. Dick didn’t even get a chance to see the name on the name tag.

Dick’s stomach clenched. That had not gone as smoothly as he hoped. Daring to press on, Dick tried to ask a more generic question. “Nice party, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess,” the young bachelor muttered uninterested. He did not look back at Dick this time.

Again, Dick’s stomach clenched. A cold, uncomfortable sweat ran down his brow. That panicked voice from earlier returned. He nearly stumbled backwards again.

Only thing that stopped him was a much bolder and more confident purring voice, urging him on. “You need to compliment. You need to be honest. Find out what interests him. Make him feel at ease.”

Closing his eyes for a moment, Dick calmed his racing heart. He knew he was just making small talk and not being honest about the party. He chuckled to himself as he realized all that.

That’s when he heard the squeak of shoe leather turning on the wooden floor.

“Ha! Who are we kidding?” He forced himself not to stammer as he let the words come straight out. “It’s unbelievably boring. No good music. Nothing to eat. All we can do is make small talk to pass the time.” He forced himself to open his eyes and look at the young bachelor.

For the first time, the young bachelor was looking straight at him. His dark eyes were washing over Dick with an inquisitive expression. “Not a fan of parties, bird boy, huh?”

Honesty, Dick told himself. He put on his best smile and nodded. “Rather be any place else. Even school, sad to say”

A smile slowly crept over the pale features of the young bachelor. It was the first time Dick noticed the tiny freckles on the bridge of his crinkled nose. “Me too.” He extended a hand towards Dick. “Say, don’t I know you?”

Dick felt taken back. He pushed himself to go on. “I don’t think so.” He offered a hand. “My name’s Richard. Richard Grayson. My friends call me Dick.”

That got an honest chuckle from the young bachelor.  “Dick! Wow. What a name, Dickie boy! As for me, the name’s Roy. Roy Harper.” Then, he stopped and made a face – something between bemused and surprised. “And I was right! I do know you! You’re Ba…Bruce’s son, right?”

“Ward,” Dick corrected as politely as he could. He didn’t want to be rude, and certainly, didn’t what to tread over territory from earlier. “But yes. I do stay with Bruce Wayne.”

“Cooool!” Roy drew out the word as he once more gave Dick a once over look. “And you once flew, right?”

Dick suddenly felt his stomach do a flip. “What? Sorry?”

“Flying Grayson, right? You flew like a bird,” elaborated Roy, putting his arms out to show soaring.

“Uh, yeah! I used to,” Dick replied with a blush.

Playfully shouldering Dick, Roy winked. “Pretty bird fly high!”

Dick’s stomach did another flip, but not in an uncomfortable manner or disgusted way this time. He just felt slightly giddy now. Despite himself, Dick felt warmth in his cheeks.

Roy sighed, leaned back a bit. “Wish I could do that. Most of my days are filled with…” He paused and held his hands up in front of him. He held hand one steady and straight out as squinted his eyes as if focusing on something in the distance. Then, slowly, he drew back his other hand. “…shooting arrows and watching out.”

Dick felt perplexed by the comment. “You compete in archery?”

Roy’s face fell into a shocked expression. His gaze narrowed as his lips tightened.

A new, cold discomfort crawled across Dick's back.

“Do you not…?” Roy stopped short of his question. “You don’t know do you? Quite batty, considering.”

Dick couldn’t help crossing his arms over his chest, giving Roy a slightly upset look. “Okay, why am I batty?”

A new amused smile curved Roy’s lips. He wrap an arm around Dick. “Nahhh, just kidding. Never mind, Dickie. I’m the one batty. I like you. Never thought I’d get the chance to meet you is all.”

Dick was taken back by the warm embrace. “You’re new to Gotham then?”

“Yeah, visiting. I usually call Star City home,” Roy confirmed. “Visiting with my… huh… my mentor.” He paused, gesturing over toward a tall blond and bearded gentleman who currently had an arm around two different women. “Oliver Queen. I guess you can call me his ward.”

Dick gave Roy, and then, Oliver Queen a wide eyed look. “I didn’t know Mr. Queen had taken a boy in, too.”

“Haven’t been with him too long,” explained Roy with a shrug. When Roy’s arm fell away, Dick turned back towards him. “He took me in about a few months ago, but he’s been keeping it on the down low, unlike you and Ba… Bruce.” His nose crinkled. “I think he’s afraid a kid might cramp his image or something. But it’s not like I care or anything. Give about two years, I’ll be an adult. I won’t need Ollie or his money.”

Dick couldn’t help the concern that crossed his face. “You and Mr. Queen don’t get along?”

“Err…” Roy suddenly looked uncomfortable.

Dick scolded himself. He was not taking Selina’s advice. He wasn’t making the older teen comfortable or happy. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, its fine,” Roy waved his apology off. “Ollie and my relationship is more of an arrangement. An odd relationship to say the least.” He gripped his own upper left arm. “It is part of the reason I can’t wait to be an adult. He won’t be able to tell me what to do anymore, like be a bachelor in some stupid auction thing like this.” He rolled his eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m always up for helping out those in need, but I’d rather date on my own terms. Who I want and when I want.”

Dick nodded. “I can understand that. Bruce and my… our relationship is an arrangement tacked full of responsibilities, too.”

That choice of words got him a raised eyebrow from Roy. Suddenly, the conversation with the man in the gray suit came rushing back. Dick feared he might have insinuated exactly what the rumor was suggesting. Thus, Dick was quick to elaborate.

“Don’t get me wrong. We’re just ward and mentor. Nothing else. And… and Bruce doesn’t force me to do much other than go to school and attend these parties, but…” Dick swallowed the rising bile in his throat. “It’s just far less than like a normal family. It’s just Bruce, me, and Alfred – Bruce’s man servant.”

Cocking his head, Roy gave Dick a broad grin. “I like you, Dickie. I get the feeling you and me, we’re a lot alike. I can tell.” Roy patted Dick's shoulder. “I bet we’d be great friends.” He paused. Once more, his gaze seemed to sweep over Dick. Then, it raised along with an eyebrow. “Maybe… Say, how’d you like to come to Star City some time? Great chance to stretch your wings, Short Pants?” He gave Dick a playful elbow.

 Dick couldn’t help the chuckle that fell from his lips. “You sure do like to come up with nicknames, don’t you, Roy?”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Roy responded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card. “Here’s my number. If you have time off from school and Big Bad B says it’s okay, maybe we can hang out sometime.”

Despite himself, Dick found himself blushing again. “I’d like that, Roy,” Dick told him as he accepted the business card.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming very soon...


	5. So who wins?

Kate wasn't sure how long it had been since Charles left to get his business card.

She'd gone back twice to the drinks table for a refill. Four more times, she had exchanged brief pleasantries with other bachelors. None of them had given her anything other than a brief smile and greeting. So far, she was batting zero for phone numbers, unless Charles came back soon. She was not happy to say the least.

Suddenly a low toned voice sharply drew her attention. “Does it make you happy?” 

She couldn't help but turn in the direction of the voice. The tone sounded like it demanded to be addressed. At the far end of the drinks table, Kate spotted the person - an older woman in a deep burgundy evening gown. Her head was tilted to one side, showing off the dark ringlets of her done up hairdo. For a few seconds, Kate was captivated at how well the hairstyle perfectly framed the deep tones of the woman's round face. Then, Kate realized the woman was scowling at her. 

“What…?” Pausing briefly, Kate reconsidered her words and her nonchalant posture. Crossing her arms, she gave the woman her own pointed look. “Why are you asking me that?!” She couldn't help her angry tone.

The woman did not answer right away. Rather, she put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the other side. Her expression did not change. 

Kate really disliked that look. She narrowed her gaze and fixed the woman with a deeper glower. Many of her classmates would have backed away in fear whenever she used that look. However, the woman in burgundy looked undeterred.

Blowing out a breath through her nose, Kate marched down the long table and towards the woman. Keeping her posture rigid, Kate made her hands into tightly drawn fists. She was determined to maintain the appearance of being tougher and taller. “Are you deaf? Whoever you are! I asked why…?”

"I heard you!" There was that sharpness again. Something about it broke Kate's concentration briefly.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Kate crossed her arms again and tried to muster her stern stare once more. “Then why didn’t you…” She nodded towards the woman. "...answer?"

“Because I know better." Gesturing towards Kate, she took a deep breath before continuing. "I don’t make scenes in public, Miss Kane.” Despite the retorts, her tone remained even and calm. Kate could tell the older woman was angry, but she was also in control of her reactions. A single, well-trimmed eyebrow rose. “I might not have been raised with a silver spoon in my mouth…”

“Hey!” Kate felt her own anger growing. Her fists balled up again and went to her hips.

The woman didn’t seem to have heard, or at least, she didn't show it. “… but I don’t make a spectacle of myself, unlike you.”

“I don't either!” Kate contradicted. She stammered for a moment as she desperately tried to organize her thoughts. She was baffled at how this woman's very presence affected her. At the very least, Kate found her hard to ignore. “I do not make a ‘spectacle of myself’ here or anywhere.”

A bemused smile graced the older woman’s largely drawn mouth. For the first time, her postured shifted. Her arms lowered to her sides and she slowly stepped closer to Kate. She almost looked relaxed. “I’ve been watching you, Miss Kane.”

Kate couldn’t help but notice how gracefully the woman in burgundy moved. It was like watching a bird gliding across the surface of Gotham Lake. Slowly, she started her descent, circling around Kate. “Watching me? You’ve been watching?”

In response, the woman in burgundy gave a very small nod but kept her gaze locked on Kate. “You stand out, even in a packed social event, and I don't mean just because of your actions." There was a warmth to her tone. Kate didn't miss the hum on the older woman’s red colored lips as she chuckled to herself. "I must say... it amused me at first to see your wager with the teenage boy.”

Kate’s gaze widened in shock as she snapped to face the woman in burgundy again. “Excuse me?!” A sense of panicked washed over her.

“You must have thought yourself so smart, tricking him to flirt with men," the woman in burgundy continued. "I dare say the boy thought so. That's why he upped the ante to bachelors.”

Kate’s mouth opened and closed a few times. She could only watch as the woman danced about her, slowly seeming to get closer and closer with each pass.  

“But you know what I think,” continued the woman in burgundy. “I think the only person you really tricked was yourself.”

Kate scoffed. “I did not!”

The woman shook a finger at Kate. “Now, now, Miss Kane. Let's not lie. Like I said I've been watching you tonight. Watching you make a fool of yourself with these men. These bachelors. You've tried to flirt with them. Batting your eyelashes. Giggling like you were just some insipid bimbo. Pretending to be weak and bubble-headed. But I know… it’s all an act. You have no real interest, even remotely. I doubt it was even your idea to come here tonight." Her steps finally stopped right in front of Kate. With a raised eyebrow, she posed a question. "Am I right?"

Swallowing another lump in her throat, Kate struggled to reply. "Well, I..." She stopped short when she felt warmth growing across her face.

The woman in burgundy seemed to take that as Kate's answer. "Just like I thought. Probably your parents' idea. A need to ingratiate you and your family into new social circles, no doubt. But you, poor little you, have no real interest in those bachelors, do you? That’s why you’ve been so unsuccessful in flirting. You aren’t being honest with them… or yourself.”

Kate shivered at how true the woman's words perfectly fit every aspect of tonight. In fact, if Kate thought about it, they described so much of her life the last few years. Involuntarily, Kate hugged herself. Again, she fought a lump in her throat. Slowly her gaze dipped as she struggled to focus on anything else.

Then, she heard the woman's voice again. It was softer this time. She almost sounded regretful. "I'm sorry if my choice in words hurt you, Miss Kane. Perhaps..." The woman paused with a deep breath. "It wasn't my place to speak.”

Kate’s gaze snapped up just in time to see the woman taking a hesitant step back as if she was going to leave. Despite the way the woman’s words had hit her, Kate found her voice again. "Wait!" Without really thinking, she reached out a hand and grabbed one of the woman's arms. "Wait just a second!”

Just like that, the woman stopped in step. Tilting her head, she blinked at Kate. No words passed her lips. She only stared, making Kate suddenly feel even more self-aware.

Involuntarily, Kate licked her lips. Her brain had had a question just a moment ago. But now, she struggled to bring a coherent thought to her mind. Instead, she tried to reiterate something the woman in burgundy had said only a few minutes before. "You... you said I'm failing. I never fail!"

"Because you’re a Kane," the woman said as if finishing Kate's statement. "I know I should not question, but you are setting yourself up to fail."

Pressing further, Kate bluntly asked, “Why?” Despite the woman’s words about her and Dick’s bet, she found herself more interested in finding out why the woman had been watching her. “And why were you watching me?”

“Because..." The woman lowered her gaze, looking at the arm Kate held so firmly. "Because... I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.”

Not for the first time, the woman’s response caught Kate off guard. She slowly let go of the woman’s arm. A renewed warmth flooded her face. "Uhm. I suppose I should say thank you."

The woman’s bubbly laughter grabbed Kate’s attention again. "That's what proper society dictates, yes." Then, she leaned in close to whisper. "But I won't hold it against you, if you don't."

Despite her frustration, Kate couldn't help but chuckle along with the woman in burgundy. 

That seemed to make the woman smile even more, bringing a pinkness to her round face. “And if you want to think me strange for doing so, then so be it. I won't be upset. You... captivate me!"

Kate nibbled at her lip, finding new reason to turn her face away. "You are strange," she openly commented. She breathed erratically as she struggled to refocus her thoughts.

The woman in burgundy merely laughed. "Well, you wouldn't be the first to say so. And probably not the last."

"Look, I..." Kate struggled to respond, “I… don’t…”

"Breathe, Miss Kane,” the woman in burgundy told her.

Kate did so, feeling a shudder rake over her shoulders.

As Kate calmed herself, the woman spoke. She sounded apologetic, but there was a true vigor to her voice. “I mean you no ill… or embarrassment. Far from it. It's just..." The woman suddenly lifted her shoulders and looked up to the high ceilings above. "Oh, how do I put this." She licked her lips, running her tongue along her deep red lips. Then, she drew in a long breath, before speaking again. “In my many years, I have known many women. Some I call friends. Others have been like sisters. Still, others I have held so close as to know... in a very personal way. And among them, you are surely... a stunning and unique beauty."

Kate couldn’t help the smile on her face. Her blush only grew deeper. “Uhm.” She felt slightly giddy. Taking a moment to calm her racing heart, she considered her next words carefully. “Again, thank you. But you… you, ma’am… Miss uhm...”

“Tabitha. Tabitha Knowles. But those I hold closely call me Tab,” the woman in burgundy said. She sighed to herself, letting her shoulders rise, and then, sag. “I must admit I had not intended to come into conflict with you. You are young and have so much of your life yet to live. There is plenty of time for you to grow… and learn about yourself. But I simply could not bear to see you continue to hurt yourself."

Furrowing her brow, Kate asked, "Hurt myself? What do you mean?"

Once more Tabitha lifted her gaze to the ceiling as she drew in a long breath. "Let me exchange your questions for another." Her gaze returned, locking solely on Kate. "How does it make you feel to flirt with these bachelors?

An overly loud chuckle fell from Kate's lips. She crossed her arms, gripping tightly to them. "Oh, you know..."

"No, I don't," Tabitha responded, "but I can guess. You feel uncomfortable, don't you?"

"Well, I... I..." She hesitated for a moment. "I mean... I am still young. There's a lot of other things I want to focus on other than guys, so I…”

Tabitha cut off her response with a wave of her hand. “I’ll take that as a ‘Yes’. For you see, I think 'guys' are your problem.”

Kate blinked at Tabitha for a moment. She wasn't sure what to say, much less how to understand what Tabitha was suggesting.

Tabitha seemed to read Kate's unease. Slowly the woman in burgundy stepped closer. She took Kate’s chin in her hand. "I know this is difficult to hear, much less comprehend right now. And normally, I choose not to interfere, not to tell others who they are. That's your right to figure out. But..." She drew in a shaky breath as she ran her thumb along the side of Kate's face.  “Maybe you need to stop lying to yourself. Be a bit more honest with how you feel and less worried about what everyone else feels and thinks. You owe it to yourself.”

“What… what are you saying?” inquired Kate, narrowing her gaze.  She made no attempt to remove the woman’s touch. Instead, she found comfort in it.

“I’m saying maybe you’re not looking for a bachelor... but a bachelorette.”

Suddenly, Kate's world tilted away from her. The room dimmed and went completely quiet. Sure, she was dully aware of an announcement from the stage and everyone moving towards it. She just didn’t care anymore. 

oOo

Dick couldn't hold back the huge grin on his face. The evening was finally on the upswing for him. On the top of his list was that he had made a friend - Roy Harper. The tall, older boy was the very persona of charisma in Dick's eyes. He had a great sense of humor, great attitude, and loved sports as much as Dick. Okay, he was a bit odd with his need for silly nicknames and strange references to hobbies and places, but Dick lived with a guy who dressed up like a bat and fought a clown, a penguin, and a cat. Dick could handle strange.

Almost as good as that, Dick had gotten a phone number after flirting with Roy. That meant at least he wasn't returning to Kate empty handed. Of course, that probably wouldn't mean a thing to the number of phone numbers that Kate would have collected, considering just how desirable everyone found her.

As he hurried back to the spot he had left Kate, he expected to see her standing there all impatient or angry. He even expected to see a smug look on her face. Dick never imagined seeing a defeated look. In fact, he thought she looked downright lost.

Clutching tightly to Roy's phone number, Dick hesitated to approach. It even took him a moment to find his voice. “Kate?” 

Kate didn’t reply. She just sat on a chair by the door with a far off look in her moist eyes.

Taking a position beside her, he leaned against the wall. “Kate, are you okay?”

Again, she didn’t reply. Instead, she brought her clasped hands up to her mouth as her brow furrowed even deeper.

“Is something wrong?” Dick pressed in the same questioning tone. A dark, horrible thought suddenly entered his thoughts. He remembered his own bad encounter with the man in gray. He worried something similar might have happened to Kate. Narrowing his gaze on her, he felt a flash of anger. "Did someone do something to you?"

She eyed him hesitantly, giving him the most pathetic expression.

Clenching his fists, Dick clamped his teeth tightly as he spoke. "If they did something to hurt you, I swear I'll..."

"No," Kate finally breathed in reply. "It's not that. It's just..." A sigh fell from Kate’s lips. “You ever had one of those moments Dick when you just hear something or see something, and maybe it’s something you’re just so use to or assume, but suddenly, you understand what it really means. It’s like a secret everyone else knows… but you’re just figuring it out?”

Dick's hands slowly uncurled. He blinked briefly, before seriously considering what Kate was saying. “I… um…” He wanted to comfort her by saying he understood. He wanted to make her feel better, even if she had been the one to coerce him into this uncomfortable game. Still, he couldn't honestly do that. “No. At least, I don’t think so.”

Sighing again, Kate just looked at Dick. A small smile graced her lips. “That’s okay, Grayson. Thanks for being honest with me at least. More than I can say for most people I know.”

Dick managed a smile back as he reclined against the wall again. “Any time, Kate.”

Sniffling slightly, she said. “Well, I seemed to have lucked out tonight. Feels like that sort of night for me." She turned an expectant look towards him. "So how many phone numbers did you get?”

A small part of him wanted to beam as brightly as his heart felt. He wanted to brag about Roy's phone number. Not only would that mean he had won against Katherine Kane, but he could talk about Roy to her. He could confide in her about this amazing new friend, who had promised to invite him to Star City to see the Gotham Knights play their local team.

However, he quickly quieted that part of himself. He just couldn't do that to Kate now, especially after she had asked him that baffling question that Dick was sure even the Riddler couldn't answer. Feeling the gnawing guilt grow, Dick quietly pocketed Roy's phone number. “Nothing either. I guess we’re both out of luck tonight.”

A brief, sad chuckle fell from Kate's lips. She leaned back. “I guess neither of us are any good at flirting, are we?”

Nodding slowly, Dick gave her a half grin. “Nope. Completely hopeless, that's us.”


End file.
